This invention relates to gaming machines. In particular, the invention relates to gaming machines with layered displays disposed along a common line of sight.
Over the past few years, the experience of players using gaming machines has changed dramatically. For example, the hand pulled lever used to initiate game play is being replaced with a push button located beneath a main display on gaming machines. In addition, cashless gaming machines are becoming prevalent. When a player wins a game played on a cashless machine, he or she can cash out by pushing a button and the machine will print out a cashless ticket or other voucher. Still further, video display screens are now used to present all manner of games on gaming machines including video poker games, keno, etc. However, slot machines still often use mechanical stepper reels.
Video display screens represented an important advance by reducing moving parts in gaming machines, greatly increasing the range of different game types that could be played on gaming machines. By now, however, video display screens have begun to lose their novelty and ability to elicit a “gee whiz” player response. Part of this has to do with just how ubiquitous video display screens have become in all areas of personal and commercial life; they are found at airport kiosks, home computers, appliance readouts, etc.
Further, some players still prefer the look and “feel” of conventional rotating stepper reels in slot machines. Currently deployed gaming machine video displays provide a poor rendition of the three-dimensional look and feel of a “real” mechanical slot machine. As a consequence, casinos and other gaming establishments that rely on video slot machines may lose valuable opportunities to entice all players and potential players.
It should also be noted that current video gaming machines commonly employ multiple display devices to output video data. For example, some conventional gaming machines include an LCD panel disposed in a central part of the gaming machine for presenting a game, while a secondary and smaller LCD panel in a top box of the gaming machine provides bonus game or other information.
Upper and lower, side-by-side, or other separate display screen arrangements require a player to move his or her focus back and forth from one from one screen to another. This may lead to player distraction, which at a minimum reduces opportunities for generating excitement among casino patrons. In a worse case, a player may become frustrated or tired with the gaming machine and simply refuse to use it again.
In view of the above, it would be desirable to have improved modes of presenting information about wins on gaming machines.